Late Night Studying
by xKireyy
Summary: A tutor session turns into a night of arm wrestling, eating pasta, drinking tea and talking. Not to mention cuddling. Multiple pairings, oneshot; COMPLETE


**A/N: Hello peoples!**

**I am here with a new oneshot.**

**I'm trying a new writing style in this so DON'T HATE ME IF IT'S TERRIBLE**

**Warning: slight yaoi/shonen-ai stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"KIKUUUU~! I NEED HELP WITH MY MATH!"

"What?" The Japanese teen named Kiku Honda looked at his Italian friend Feliciano Vargas, "You don't understand it?"

"I certainly don't," A British teen named Arthur Kirkland spoke up.

"It's 'cause you come from Britain, dude!" An American named Alfred Jones butted in, "Face it Arthur, you'll never be as smart as me; THE HERO!"

"I highly doubt that, _mon ami_. Where you come from is said to be one of the lowest on the academic scores worldwide, ohonhon~"

"Agreed, da."

"Oh everyone shut up!" Alfred exclaimed, catching the attention of some students around them, "you're all just jealous that you'll never be as great as me!" He let out a hardy laugh before Arthur hit him on the head with his book.

"Just shut up already."

"AHH YOU'RE SO MEAN ARTIE!"

"Everyone calm down," Kiku said warily, "Obviously all of you don't understand parts of it."

"MORE LIKE ALL OF IT!" They all shouted at him.

"What happened?"

Feliciano's face brightened up, " Ludwig! You're in the same math class as Kiku, so you've already learned this stuff! You're smart, ve~?"

Everyone – except Kiku – was looking hopefully at him.

"Why, what's this about?" The blonde questioned.

"They don't understand the math," Kiku clarified.

Ludwig sighed and shifted his weight onto one foot. "Well I don't want to explain it all to you here and I don't think Kiku wants to either; that would take too long." The Japanese teen nodded his head in agreement.

"Ve, I have an idea!" Everyone's attention was on Feliciano, "Since today is Friday, and next week is exams, we can have a late-night study party at Kiku's!"

"Why my house?" Kiku muttered.

"Dude, that's a great idea!" Alfred threw his hands out to his sides, irritating Arthur, "not that I like studying though!"

"It would be a lot more fun with everyone else," Arthur pushed away Alfred's hand near his face.

"I agree, and my beautiful talents in understanding math so quickly will soon be known to all of you!" Francis claimed dramatically.

"Will there be vodka?" Ivan asked.

"There will be _no_ alcohol in our household!"

The seven teenagers looked to see who had spoken; Yao Wang.

"Hello, nii-san," Kiku said, slightly bowing.

"Good afternoon, Kiku. What's this about vodka?"

"We just wanted to come study at your house," Alfred said, resting his elbow on Arthur.

"And since Ivan appears to be coming, he wanted to know if there would be vodka." Arthur finished.

"Pasta! We should have pasta~!" Feliciano claimed.

Kiku sighed and Yao put his hands on his hips. "There won't be any alcoholic beverages in our household. I will be attending this party to supervise you."

"But it's not a party," Kiku muttered, officially giving up.

"But you don't get the math either, do you _mon ami_?" Francis asked, smirking.

Yao shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, so what?" He muttered.

"I'm surprised you're not in the same class as Kiku, dude! Even Ludwig is smarter than you and he's white–"

Arthur shoved the granola bar he was eating into Alfred's mouth. "You have no room to talk!"

"Bmff a ffngnafngarrrr!"

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that," The blonde said smirking, cupping his hand around his ear in a mocking fashion.

Everyone ignored their banter and turned their attention to Kiku.

"So what time should we be there?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"Hmm…I would say come around seven."

"Great! See you there _mes chéris_!" Francis winked at them and then walked off.

"Come on you two," Feliciano latched his arms around Arthur and Alfred, "let's go to gym!" The two yelped as the Italian dragged them off.

"We're going to History. I'll see you at home, Kiku." The Japanese teen nodded and watched Yao and Ivan walk off together.

Kiku turned his attention to Ludwig, the only one remaining.

"You'll be coming, right? Please tell me you are."

Ludwig set his large hand on top of his head, "Not to worry. I'll come. I wasn't planning on leaving you with those others to handle Feliciano alone."

Kiku's head tilted a little as he let out a small laugh. Ludwig ruffled Kiku's hair affectionately before they parted ways.

* * *

The doorbell rung and Kiku answered the door, only to be greeted by everyone standing on his porch.

"Take so long dude it's freaking cold!" Alfred shuddered.

"That's not even a proper sentence," Arthur scolded.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Does everyone have their stuff with them?" Kiku ignored the two.

There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah's'.

They all sat down at the three tables that were pushed together to create one long table and everyone opened their math books.

"Alright, does anyone have any questions?" Ludwig asked after he got settled in.

Everyone raised their hands.

Kiku sighed while Ludwig shook his head slowly, lips pursed.

"We'll do this in an orderly fashion and start at the end of the table and go from there. Ivan, what's your question?"

"Is there any vodka here?"

"NO! THERE ISN'T ANY ALCOHOL IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" A voice shouted from upstairs.

"Yao…" Kiku muttered.

"Alright…Feliciano." Ludwig continued.

"Ve~! Do you have any pasta?"

Ludwig slammed his hands on the table. "No! There is no vodka and no pasta so if anyone has a question about the entire reason we're _here, _please raise your hand!"

Francis and Arthur's lowered but Alfred's remained in the air.

"Yes, Alfred?" Ludwig let out a breath.

"Cool!" He looked at his textbook, "I don't get number five!"

"Idiot, that's the easiest problem on this assignment." Arthur scoffed.

"NOT FOR ME!"

The two broke out in an argument while Feliciano and Ivan were complaining on how there was a lack of vodka and pasta. Francis was examining his nails.

Ludwig's head landed on the table with a _thud_ and Kiku massaged his temples.

Yao walked down the stairs and was taken aback by all the shouting. He slowly shuffled into the kitchen without everyone noticing.

The shouting and arguing went on for a couple more minutes before cups were placed in front of them. Tea was poured into Arthur and Kiku's cup, coffee into Alfred's, wine into Francis and Ludwig's, and vodka in Ivan's.

"Feliciano, your pasta will be ready in a couple minutes." Yao said, debating what beverage to give the spastic Italian. He decided water and poured it into his cup.

Everyone stared at Yao in silence.

"I thought you said there was no alcohol in this house," Kiku pointed out.

Yao looked away embarrassed. "Y-Yes, well I always keep some on hand just in case. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have found it."

Ivan smiled gently.

They nodded their heads before a thought crossed their minds.

Wait…

_Ivan smiling gently._

_Yao embarrassed._

_Smiling gently._

_Embarrassed…_

_Smiling…_

_GENTLY._

_IVAN SMILING GENTLY?!_

Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku and Francis all came to the same conclusion.

"That's almost crass," Arthur claimed.

"I-I had no idea, nii-san!" Kiku stuttered.

Ludwig was silent.

"Oh, the wonderful blooming love!" Francis chimed.

"Wait, what love?" Alfred questioned.

"Blooming like a flower!" Feliciano threw his hands up cheerfully; still unaware of what just took place.

"Not like that you idiots!" Yao exclaimed, "Ivan comes over occasionally and we just talk."

"Just?" Ludwig started.

"Talk." Kiku deadpanned.

"Yes!" The Chinese exclaimed. The timer in the kitchen beeped, giving him an excuse to leave.

"PASTAAAAAAAA~!" Feliciano exclaimed, jumping up and dashing into the kitchen.

"Dude, I'm still totally lost." Alfred stated.

Arthur whispered what they were talking about into his ear.

"Woah, dude!" Alfred grinned, "Way to go Ivan! It's not every day someone gets into Yao's–"

Arthur tackled him to the ground.

Ludwig looked at Kiku who was beside him. "Kiku? You look the most surprised."

He smiled warily at the German. "Oh, I have nothing against it, I promise. But I never would've imagined nii-san to be that kind of person."

"Same here," Arthur stated, sitting up on top of Alfred.

"Yeah, me too!" Alfred said, "And get off of me! Your butt is fat!"

"I'm not the one on a straight hamburger diet, you git!" Arthur snapped.

"Hey, they're high in Vitamin P!" Alfred pushed the Brit off of him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"It stands for 'protein'! Get with the program!"

Arthur sighed hopelessly.

"Dude, I totally wish I had a guy friend that close! It would be so totally cool!" Alfred suddenly said.

Arthur averted his eyes away from the American and shifted uncomfortably.

Yao and Feliciano walked out of the kitchen and a smile was plastered on the Italian's face. He sat next to Ludwig with a steaming bowl of pasta.

"Math is boring. Why don't we just talk about what's going on right now? We haven't had much time to talk with each other since exams are so close." Yao said, sitting next to Ivan.

"I like that idea!" Alfred said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"This tea isn't too bad," Arthur said, "where did you get it?"

"It's from Taiwan," Kiku answered, "Mei shipped a couple packets to us while she was there."

The rest of the conversations carried on about how their schooling was going from different topics like girls, family, pasta – for Feliciano, and things like what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Feliciano had long fallen asleep on Ludwig's shoulder and Yao on Ivan's. Arthur and Francis were too engaged in a arm wrestling match with Alfred as the referee to care, and Kiku had made another pot of tea for himself and Im Yong to warm in the morning when he got up.

"Dude, I'm gettin' tired." Alfred announced after Francis had won. Arthur nodded in agreement, resting his tired arm.

"Well, since it's too late to go home, I guess all of you can sleep over…" Kiku said.

Minutes later, Kiku had lent them pajamas – or they just had their boxers on –and the tables were pushed up by the kitchen entrance and pillows and blankets were all lined in a single file across the room. Ludwig was on the far left with Feliciano next to him, and Kiku next to him. Alfred laid next to the Japanese teen and Arthur who was next to Ivan. Yao was gently laid next to Ivan and Francis was on the very far right.

"Goodnight everyone," Kiku announced. He earned a couple of groans or 'night's' as a response.

* * *

In the morning, Francis woke up first, noticing that he wasn't next to anyone. He sat up, his hand resting on his forehead. He almost laughed out loud when he saw what had happened to everyone during the night.

Ludwig was holding Feliciano protectively and his face scrunched up like he was having a nightmare. Alfred was latched onto Kiku muttering something about his 'teddy bear'; Ivan was lying completely straight on Arthur like he was a pillow and Yao had rolled all the way up to the tables, clutching one of the legs.

Francis couldn't contain his laughter, and burst into a giggling fit. Ludwig was the first to stir, and he opened his eyes, dazed. He yelped as he took note of the current situation, making Kiku awaken. There was an entire chain reaction to everyone waking up and freaking out, and all the while Francis was clutching his sides, as his laughter wouldn't stop.

Needless to say, they all had fun.

* * *

**A/N: TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY IS TIRING D:**

**If any of you can name ALL the pairings that appeared in this story, I shall give you a cookie! (or whatever you do to reward someone on FanFiction...I can't really give a shoutout cause this isn't Instagram XDD;;)**

**I kinda fell back to my old writing style towards the end…but you guys didn't hate the beginning with the new style, did you? ;_;**

**I'm getting ice cream now.**

**CIAO~!**

**-Kir**


End file.
